Don't Blink
by erm31323
Summary: Written for Round 11 of the QLFC - Harry and James have a discussion about children growing up.


**A/N - Written for Round 11 of the QLFC. This round the number of points our team has was the year we had to write in. Our team currently has 2,041 points. My prompt was to write about an ordinary day. Hope you like it. :)**

**Also written for the Niffler Lucky Dig game at the Hogwarts Fair.**

* * *

><p><strong>23 September 2041<strong>

Harry looked up at the knock on his open door. James stood in the doorway. Harry smiled and motioned him into his office. He rose from behind his desk and walked forward, giving his son a back-slapping hug.

"Everything all right at the shop?" Harry asked. James and Fred had taken over the running of the Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes once they had both finished Hogwarts.

"Yes, fine, Fred's there now," James replied. Harry waited but James didn't seem to be going to elaborate. Harry could tell something was going on, but his eldest son had never been one to wear his feelings on his sleeve. Nor was he one to visit his father in the middle of the day for no reason. Harry knew better than to press him, however.

"So what's new?" Harry questioned nonchalantly.

"Nothing much really," James said with a shrug. "Everyone's well, business is good. Fred and I are working on some new products." Harry nodded, but James just looked at his lap.

"Your mum tells me Cassandra seems to be enjoying her new-found freedom," Harry said. James stiffened slightly.

"Yes, so she's told me," James said. Ah, Harry thought. James' wife Cassandra had quit working when Max, their oldest was born. He was a third year Gryffindor. Their daughter, Olivia, the youngest, had just started Hogwarts. She'd followed in her mother's footsteps, going to Ravenclaw.

"And that bothers you?" Harry returned.

"No," James said quickly, then glanced away.

"Yes," Harry ventured. James sighed.

"It's not that," he said. "It's just," he trailed off and stared off over his father's head.

"House a little quiet?" Harry suggested.

"Yes," James admitted. Harry nodded knowingly. He waited for his son to continue.

"And Cass, it doesn't seem to bother her," James said. "It's like she doesn't even miss them."

"Surely you don't really believe that," Harry chided gently. James shrugged.

"No, I guess not," James replied, but Harry didn't think he sounded very convinced. Harry rose and walked around the front of his desk, perching himself on the edge.

"Your grandma Molly could probably explain this better than I can," Harry told his son with a smirk. James gave him a half-smile. "But Cassandra has been staying home taking care of your children for thirteen years. She gave up her career to do so." James opened his mouth to protest, but Harry held up a hand.

"I'm not saying that she didn't want to. I know that she did," Harry assured him. "Just as I know that she didn't mind all the hours you sometimes had to put in at the shop while the kids were little." James snorted and Harry chuckled. "Although I'm sure you heard differently."

"Just because she's enjoying having time to herself now doesn't mean she doesn't miss them," Harry finished.

"I know Dad," James said with a sigh. "I do, it's just," he shook his head. "Merlin I didn't think it was going to be this hard."

"No one ever does," Harry told him.

"I still keep expecting Olivia to be there when I get home every night," James admitted. "To run up and hug me and babble on about her day."

"I think you felt the same way when Max first left," Harry reminded him.

"I did, but it was different, because Olivia was still there," James said. Harry nodded. His granddaughter had definitely wrapped her father around her finger from the start.

"And it's strange, with Cass and I sometimes," James continued. Although it was difficult to get him to start talking usually, once he did, he just kept on until he'd gotten everything out. "It's like we hardly have anything to talk about now that the kids are gone." Harry nodded sagely and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "We used to talk all the time, for hours, about everything."

"It's only been three weeks," Harry reminded him. "It's an adjustment, getting used to it just being the two of you again. Don't worry too much." His son bit his lip and Harry's brow furrowed. "Is something else going on?"

"No," James said. He raked a hand through his hair and Harry grimaced. His son had definitely inherited the Potter hair and it now stuck up at all angles.

"James," Harry prodded.

"What if we never find anything to talk about again?" James asked quietly. Harry moved to the chair next to his son and turned to face him. He put a hand on his knee.

"Your mum and I went through the same thing, believe me, your aunts and uncles too. It's normal James, I swear," Harry said. James nodded but didn't look convinced.

"When is the last time the two of you took a holiday together?" Harry asked.

"Last summer, we took the kids to -," James began, but Harry interrupted.

"No, not with the kids, I mean just the two of you," he clarified. James opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again. He looked confused for a moment and then shrugged.

"Not since Max was born, I guess," he finally answered. Harry held back a knowing look. His son was much more like him than James realized.

"I suggest you get planning then," Harry said simply. James looked at his father in surprise at first, then a wide grin broke slowly across his face.

"That trip you and Mum took to Italy after Lily started at Hogwarts," he said. Harry nodded.

"Let's just say that I got the same advice from your granddad," Harry said. "Christmas of your mum's first year, he took your grandmother to visit your uncle Bill in Egypt, with a little side trip for the two of them. All your uncles and your mum stayed at school."

"That's brilliant," James said, genuine smile on his face for the first time since he'd entered Harry's office. James stood and Harry followed suit. Harry put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"It will be fine, you'll see." James nodded and then hugged his father. Harry walked back around behind his desk as James headed for the door. His son turned as he reached it.

"Does it get easier?" he asked. "Having them gone, I mean."

"I wouldn't say easier, exactly," Harry said. "It's hard, letting your kids grow up. Unfortunately, there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"That's for sure," James said. "I swear yesterday I could hold Olivia's head in my hand and her body wasn't even as long as my arm."

"And then you blinked," Harry said quietly. James just nodded and looked at the floor. Clearing his throat to relieve the tightness that had lodged there, Harry continued.

"Well, you know, there are always grandchildren," he said to lighten the mood. "And the best thing about them is you get to send them home at the end of the day." Harry grinned.

"After you've sugared them up all day, you mean," James said, eyes narrowing.

"I plead complete innocence on that," Harry said.

"Sure Dad," James said with a snort. He took a few more steps to the door and then stopped once again.

"Dad?" he said and Harry looked at him expectantly. "Thanks."

"Anytime son," Harry said. "Anytime." With a wave, James left the office. As Harry watched him go, he wondered just when _he_ had blinked.


End file.
